Sly 5 : the heir of the thief
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: OS qui suit la fin de l'épisode 4 conseille pour lire d'ailleurs avoir jouer au jeux.
1. Chapter 1

Sy 5 : The heir of the thief

Une Fanfiction sur le jeux Sly Racoon ou Sly Cooper (vaut mieux avoir vu ou jouer a Sly 4 pour comprend ^^)

Un mois était passé depuis ce jour, le jour où elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait, perdu? Non, foi de Carmélita Montoya Fox elle retrouverait ce raton et lui ferais elle-même la peau, il n'avait pas idée de la dangerosité de laisser l'inspecteur d'Interpol sans nouvelle et triste elle lui donnera une punition digne de ces plus noirs pensées. Mais malgré tout le corps ne suivait plus les recherches effrénées qu'elle lançait a tout va entrer deux missions pour s'évitais un amère retour à la réalité.

Carmélita avançait à tâtons dans l'obscurité et l'humidité qui occuper l'espace sous un des ponts de Paris seul la faible lumière de sa lame pouvait la guider sans risquer une mauvaise chute, les yeux plisser elle poussa un grognement encore une recherche infructueuse, elle commença à faire demi-tour lorsque prise de vertiges, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi poisseuse, le souffle court les yeux rougies et une violente migraine la firent vomir sur le bas côte. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle voulait baisser sa garder un instant, se laisser emporter dans le flot de ses noirs pensées, elle ne voulait plus être forte ni colérique juste une femme brisée, alors qu'elle plongée lentement vers les ténèbres son portable se mit à sonner, elle aurait pu ne pas répondre et se laisser enfin au repos mais un soubresaut de conscience la pris et décrocha, ce ne fut pas son patron comme elle s'y attendait mais une voix qu'elle ne pensée pas entendre aussi rapidement.

-Carmélita il faut qu'on se voit on a des nouvelles...

-Bentley...

-L'ancien refuge de Paris...on t'attend avec Murray...ça ira? Tu veux qu'il vienne...

-Non coupa la renarde j'arrive je serais là dans 10 min.

Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps a la tortue de répondre, le regarde noisette désespéré disparut aussitôt remplacer par la flamme de l'espoir et de la détermination elle se releva et couru aussi vite qu'elle put pousser son pauvre corps éreinté. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle hésita à frapper à la porte du refuge du gang Cooper, mais elle ne ressaisi rapidement et entra sans frapper, ce fut un Murray qui la porta en l'enlaçant qu'il l'accueillit, elle tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Bentley qui était…rayonnant ? Elle ne pouvait que sourire, au fond d'elle ils lui avaient manqués mais jamais elle ne dirait que ce gang de voleur était à présent comme sa famille. Si tôt les retrouvailles achevé Bentley passa au chose sérieuse, il expliqua qu'il avait étudiait le volus ratonus et des indices dans l'histoire qui pouvait découvrir ou Sly avait était envoyé.

-L'Egypte Antique ? Mais comment trouver un objet de cette époque….je ne suis pas voleuse…et cela m'étonnerait qu'un musée me prête un de leurs objets…

-Je sais, je ne te demande pas l'impossible Carmélita Murray et moi sommes entrain de chercher un moyen de récupéré un objet nous te mêlerons pas a cette affaire…Sly ne le voudrais pas.

-Bentley insinuerais tu que je suis faible ?

-Non mais à moins que tu sois de la lignée des Cooper ou que tu portes un mini Sly je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais devenir voleuse en moins d'une semaine….

Bentley fixa le regard de Carmélita qui c'était subitement tu et devient progressivement rouge, ce pourrait-il que… ? Non… ?

-Carmélita….depuis…depuis quand ?

-Un peu avant notre arrivée a Paris…je dirais deux mois…mais je ne l'ai su qu'il y a une semaine…après un malaise…

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou rester coi.

L'inspecteur lui fit un pauvre sourire comprenant ses sentiments mitigées ,elle était heureuse d'être enceinte mais lorsque le père de l'enfant a était envoyé on ne sait ou dans le temps il n'y a pas de quoi sauter au plafond, ce fut le regard intense de Bentley qui la fit revenir parmi eux, elle haussa un sourcil pour lui prier d'exposer ses pensées.

- Aurais-tu remarqué des points lumineux, ou sentis une force que tu ne connaissais pas en toi ?

-La lumière bleue….celle que je vois de temps en temps…sur les rebords de toits ?

-Exact ! Tu les vois c'est bon signe….

Il fila dans la pièce suivante laissant Murray et Carmélita sur leurs fins, Murray mis bras autour de la renarde pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve et lui monter son soutient, elle avait toujours était envieuse de Sly pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses amis de longues dates mais depuis l'affaire de LeParadox elle avait l'impression d'avoir était acceptée par le gang…non depuis bien longtemps déjà ils la considéraient comme une des leurs, cela lui fit chaud au cœur, et elle décida de baisser son éternelle garde et se reposer sur Murray, elle ferma ses yeux un instant avant que Bentley ne revienne avec le volus ratonus dans les mains inconsciemment la renarde se leva comme attirée par ce livre, un boule coincée dans la gorge et un étau enserrant son cœur, elle pris l'ouvrage dans ses mains gantés et le serra contre elle, au bords des larmes, se remémorant chaque aventures qu'elle avait vécus avec lui. Leurs premiers baiser après le combat contre Clockwerk, leurs discussion lors de son « arrestation » à la fin de l'affaire de Clockeyla, leurs danse au palais, son combat contre le Docteur M, lorsqu'il c'était interposer entre elle et son attaque, sa pseudo amnésie, son enlèvement par LeParadox, les ancêtres de Sly, leurs combats, leurs victoires et le cout de cette victoire…Sly.

-Nous allons pouvoir sauvé Sly, Carmélita tu as hérité du pouvoir des Cooper grâce à votre enfant, tu vas pouvoir devenir une vrai Cooper, et voler un artefact….Mais est tu prêtes à le faire…je veux dire à passer du mauvais côté ?

-Pour sauver Sly oui…je…non…nous sommes prêt répondit Carmélita en caressant son ventre et regardant ses amis l'entourait, tous sourirent et commencèrent leurs entrainement, Sly comptait sur eux, elle n'allait pas le décevoir. Intérieurement elle sourit en pensant à la surprise qu'il allait avoir. La lignée des Cooper avait un héritier….le voleur allait avoir un enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Les débris du dirigeable de LeParadox cachaient la beauté du paysage, des dunes et des dunes de sables orangés par le soleil à son zénith. Une main apparut sous la carasse d'une tôle froissée, puis une autre et un gémissement de douleurs, les mains poussèrent le morceau de fer de toutes ses forces et lors de la chute de l'objet la personne roula dessus, il soupira d'épuisement et de courbatures, les yeux plissaient pour faire face au soleil. Sly Cooper dernier de sa génération souffla de soulagement, il était en vie, mais a priori pas à Paris alors qu'il sentait les grains de sable roulaient sous ses paumes et venir frottaient disgracieusement sa peau. Le voleur amorça un geste pour se relevait d'abord bancal, il réussit au bout de 4 fois à se tenir debout pour observait le lieu où il se trouvait. Bon du sable, des détritus de la machine de son ennemie, il se tourna pour voir trois magnifiques pyramides mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser qu'un nuage de poussière s'approcha de sa position, plissant les yeux et s'armant de sa serpe Sly reconnu 3 cavaliers sur des montures splendides noirs tranchant avec les couleurs ocres et chaude de l'endroit. La chaleur rendait le voleur faible, sa vue se troublait par moment ses membres s'engourdissaient, les douleurs de sa chute et de son combat contre LeParadox ne faisait pas de lui un adversaire de taille, et il ne pouvait fuir. Ce fut trois hommes qui arrivèrent devant lui, un chacal noir accompagné d'un cobra vert et jaune, et d'un chat blanc descendirent de leurs chevaux le visage grave, les mains sur leurs épées. Le premier s'avança vers Sly, il sortit un papyrus se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix forte et imposante.

-Slytankhamon Cooper par ordre du pharaon Horus V (je ne suis pas l'histoire et les dates sinon je passerais plus de temps à cherchaient les informations qu'écrire) nous te mettons aux arrêts nous ses généraux Anubis, Aphosis et Bastet.

Alors qu'il continuait sa lecture, les deux généraux avançaient encadrant le pauvre Sly le saisissant par les épaules, il maintenait fermement sa serpe se débâtant fortement bien vite les forces l'abandonnèrent, alors que le dernier des Cooper semblait abandonner, le chacal sa laissa tomber inerte au sol, puis un coup assomma le chat et le cobra. Le corps sans vie du voleur tomba contre un torse drapé d'une tenue blanche, deux serpes brillant au soleil sur la ceinture bleue de l'homme attestait de sa lignée : un Cooper.

-Ou suis-je murmura pateusement Sly en ce massant le crane, puis tous ses sens en alerte il chercha sa serpe a ses côte et s'en saisit, ce geste fit rire une autre personne dans la pièce, le regard du jeune voleur se dirigea vers le son et ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Slythankhamon dos à une porte les bras croisé sur le torse, son visage masqué comme tous les Cooper avec du khol accentuant le regard perçant de son ancêtre, ses deux serpes attachées à sa ceinture rouge ou trônait le symbole du clan fièrement, un bracelet incrusté de lapis-lazuli sur le haut de son bras gauche.

-Qui est tu surtout…je sens en toi comme un vague sentiment familier et le plus important tu portes la serpe et le symbole de notre clan, mais tu ne connais ni le lieu où tu te trouves, et quels étaient ces objets trouvait à tes coté ?

-Je m'appelle Sly Cooper, je viens de ton futur.

-Pardon ? Son ancêtre se redressa en s'approchant agressivement, il prit le col de son cadet, les yeux plus colérique que jamais. Ne te moque pas de moi gamin, j'ai d'autre soucis a géré.

-Je l'es remarquer j'ai failli être capturé a ta place, et je viens vraiment du futur, je suis le dernier des Cooper, et pour te le prouver…. Sly serpe en main fit un mouvement retournant son ancêtre sur le lit et se mettant de dessus la serpe en joue contre sa gorge. Je vais tout te raconter….

Le courage, la rapidité et l'agilité du jeune homme eurent raison du scepticisme du créateur du volus ratonus, il écouta alors le long récit de la vie de son descendant, comprenant alors sa situation et sa désorientation.

-Et que proposes-tu pour contacter tes amis ? Nous n'avons pas la technologie nécessaire pour te fabriquer un objet.

-Hmm je pensais marquer un monument qui fait partie de mon présent avec un signe distinctif, Bentley est intelligent il comprendra vite et puis je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il vérifie les monuments et autres registres historiques pour trouver ce signe.

-Je comprends ton engouement a retourner a ton époque mais pourquoi après tant de malheur ne veux-tu pas rester et recommençait ta vie ici…

-Carmélita….

Slytankhamon fait un sourire entendu a son interlocuteur, il secoua la tête et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Et quel monument vises-tu ?

-Les pyramides voyons, impossible n'est pas Cooper !

Il avait dit ça avec un tel aplomb que son ancêtre fit tombait mollement sa main sur le lit, rassuré par la tournure des choses et par la détermination de Sly, une ride se fit entre les deux yeux de l'égyptien la main sur le menton ses méninges travaillaient a toutes vitesse avant de pousser un soupir à rendre l'ame.

-Je ne pourrais t'aider malheureusement…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelques mois, un gang est venus sur ces terres nous avions une reine Néfertiti, en prononçant son nom d'une manière douce et mélancolique Sly compris la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la souveraine. Ils étaient forts et nombreux, la garde et le peuple se sont battus mais les assauts répétés eurent raisons de la reine, il y a une semaine les hérauts annoncèrent un nouveau Pharaon et le mariage prochain de Nefertiti et de ce Horus V. J'essaie en vain de pénétré dans le palais royale mais je me bloque constamment a ses trois généraux et leurs gardes, aujourd'hui fut un coup de chance.

-Donne-moi vite l'année et le jour exact que nous sommes, nous allons t'aider moi et mon clan !

Un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillais le voleur antique ne sut que répondre tant l'aide apportait lui était la bienvenue. En sortant de la chambre le voleur des temps moderne vit une petite ville fourmillait, a voir le plafond au-dessus d'eux ils étaient sous terre ou dans une grotte, mais les torches éclairant un peu partout ne donner pas l'impression d'étouffement ou de peur d'un tel cachette, des tentes et étales se côtoyaient, une vraie ville souterraines, Sly surprit le regard bienveillant de son ainé, il se baissa vers une petite fille qui pleurait a chaude larmes, il caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux avant de faire apparaitre une fleur de lotus, elle partit en rigolant son petit trésor en main en se redressant et secouant la poussière sur ses genoux il se retourna vers son cadet.

-J'ai accueilli les villageois qui se faisait maltraité par le gang d'Horus, malheureusement ce refuge est petit et ne peux contenir plus de gens, je dois libérer son peuple et elle de ce monstre. Si ton plan marche je pourrais enfin les sauver….

-Cela va marcher, j'ai une totale confiance en Murray et Bentley, je leurs confierait ma vie et je l'es déjà fait. Ah Carmélita va m'arracher la tête si je rentre trop tard autant ce dépêcher.

L'ancêtre Cooper entraina son cadet dans un dédale de rues et d'escaliers, ils remontèrent ainsi à la surface cachaient sous une charrette de foin, ils purent regarder les alentours sans se faire repérer, Sly fixa toute suite son intérêt sur les pyramides, monument peu garder 4 gardes autours et deux autres qui patrouillaient, il regarda en hauteur et ne vit rien, avec un sourire machiavélique son esprit échafauda un plan.

-Bien je te laisse t'occuper avec ta technique de l'ombre des deux gardes qui patrouillent moi je m'occupe des quatre autres.

Sly rampa pour sortir, d'un mouvement fluide et précis arriva derrière le premier garde au même moment son ancêtre était derrière le garde patrouillant qui avait fait une pause ils frappèrent les gardes en même temps, le bruit de chute alertèrent les autres singes regardant autour ils en profitèrent pour assommer les deux autres, Sly n'avait plus que gardes a s'occupait il fait un signe a Slytankhamon qui se mit sur le haut d'une statuette surveillant les environs. Après les deux gardes, le jeune voleur rangea se serpe et fixa un point bien précis en haut de la pyramide et commença son ascension. La pierre s'effriter durement sous ses gants, son pieds droit dérapa mais il tient bon, pensant à sa famille inquiète, il dépassa ses limites avançant même lorsque le souffle commençait à manquer. La sueur perlant son front, les membres surchauffaient, tirant partout le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il toucha alors avec joie son point d'arriver, se redressant dans un ultime effort il souffla s'essuyant le front avant de se retourner vers la pointe en or qui faisait office de sommet à la pyramide, utilisant un gadget que Bentley lui avait donné il grava au laser ses cordonnées avec le masque des Cooper, avant de redescendre vers son compagnon. Celui sauta avec grâce de sa plateforme et regardait le sommet puis son descendant.

-Et maintenant ?

-Gardes sonnait l'alarme Slytankhamon est là, gardes, gardes!

-Ont fuis !

Les deux Cooper courraient en direction de la charrette de foin avant qu'un garde ne les aperçoivent, ils y arrivèrent sans mal et repartirent pour la ville souterraine sous les cris et bruits de pas des gardes. Sly assura a son ancêtre que lorsque Bentley aurait son signe ils viendraient et qu'il le serait par son binocom, qui avait survécu au crash. Il alla se reposait attendant ses deux amis, espérant que sa fière et belle Carmélita ne serait pas mêlée a ça, elle avait assez souffert de pars sa lignée, il ferma plus fortement les yeux, était-il maudit ? Après sa famille de sang, l'accident de Bentley il était donc obligé de voir tous ceux qu'ils aimaient souffrir ou mourir ? Il avait tant besoin d'eux, il voulait voir Murray souriant la bouche pleine de chocolat essayant de cacher son forfait ,voir Bentley concentré sur l'amélioration de son fauteuil ou d'autre invention farfelus, il voulait serré la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras….il voulait tant l'embrassait, ou même l'entendre hurlais contre lui…son pystogun lui manquait, il laissa un rire amer lui échapper, il maintient son avant-bras sur son visage pour cacher les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage marque par la fatigue. Voilà comment le dernier des Cooper allait finir ? Déprimer et sans ses proches ? Il ne voulait pas être fort aujourd'hui il voulait laisser son corps et son âme se reposait, il avait confiance en eux il savait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Que Murray l'enlacerait l'écrasant et bloquant sa respiration, que Bentley soucieux du bien-être de son ami regarderait partout pour voir la moindre traces de blessures et bidouillerait son binocom pour être sûr que pareille situation ne se reproduise plus. Il imagina non sans mal le visage crispé et colérique de l'inspecteur Fox, de ses jolies rides au coin de la bouche lorsqu'elle grinçait des dents, de la flamme dans ses yeux qui dansait au gré de ses humeurs, de ses courbes épousant parfaitement son corps…ces sur ses douces pensées qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu es prête ? Parvenais la voix étouffée de Bentley a travers la porte.

Carmélita se regarda une dernière fois, elle avait laissé sa tenue habituelle de renarde flic au vestiaire pour enfiler une tenue plus moulante et plus discrète, un caleçon noir arrivé à mi-cuisse avec une tunique elle aussi noir était coupée par une large ceinture en tissu bleue sur le ventre avec le symbole des Cooper elle en jaune, une pochette rouge sur sa jambe gauche, à sa droite son éternel pistogun. Le détail le plus flagrant fut le masque que la jeune femme noué à l'arrière de sa tête. En observant son reflet dans le miroir elle eut l'impression de voir un parfait mélange entre elle et Sly, elle pria néanmoins que son enfant ne prenne pas la voix de son père. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, elle était quand même inspecteur d'Interpol, pas une voleuse.

-J'arrive.

Une semaine qu'ils avaient trouvé la piste du raton voleur, une semaine qu'elle s'entrainait, une semaine aussi qu'elle se faisait arrêté de force par Murray et que Bentley vérifiait si elle manger et dormais bien, elle se sentais comme prisonnière mais en prenant du recul ils voulaient juste les protégés. Elle se connaissait même avec un plâtre elle aurait remué ciel et terre, l'inactivité n'était pas son truc mais elle ne savait pas s'arrêter et prendre du repos, Bentley et Murray contrebalancer très bien sa frénésie.

-Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, la sécurité est au point mort, Murray et moi on a fait les repérages, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire.

-Tu me vexe là Bentley Répondit la renarde en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans la salle d'entrainement, le regard de la tortue se porta toute suite sur la futur mère il se mit à sourire tendrement.

-Tu ressembles à Sly comme ça. Il serait fière de toi, bon ne tombons pas dans le nostalgique ! Je disais : Carmélita quand Murray entrera dans le manoir avec le van déguiser pour l'occasion en faux van de traiteur tu pourras entrer par la porte arrière de la cuisine, on fera diversion avec les serviteurs, à l'étage se trouve seul un coffre a un code que j'aurais piraté à l'aide du terminal dans le bureau au rez de chaussée, je te le communiquerais pas le binocom et une fois l'objet en ta possession on file on cherche plus le discret tu passes par la fenêtre Murray aura démarrer le van tu nous rejoins et on part direct chercher Sly.

-Ok, elle regarda sa montre, il faut qu'on parte tout le monde est prêt ?

Bentley et Murray hochèrent la tête, ils chargèrent le van d'objet pouvant leurs être utile dans cette mission et dans le passé, puis partir en direction du manoir d'un riche homme. Par le passé Roger Ravière avait trempé dans des affaires louches, Carmélita soupçonnait l'homme d'être toujours à la tête d'un trafic d'art, c'est donc pour ça et pour la grande réception qu'il donnait, qu'il l'avait choisi.

Arrivé devant la porte en fer forgé du manoir de l'homme qu'ils allaient volés ils durent montraient pattes blanche, plein de voitures étaient garés devant la porte principal, c'est là que Murray s'installa tranquillement et sortie habiller en serveur avec Bentley lui aussi déguisé. Carmelita se faufila sans bruit dans le jardin pour rejoindre la porte menant a la cuisine, de là après de nombreux sauts et sprinte elle arriva devant la porte ou se cachait le coffre de Roger Ravière, elle alluma son binocom et contacta la tortue.

-Je suis en position.

Murray et Bentley c'étaient séparé a peine entré dans le manoir, l'hippopotame sortie par une porte menant à la salle de réception alors que la tortue se dirigea vers le terminal. Il entendit des bruit vers l »escalier, un lapin qu'il identifia comme étant leur cible et son garde du corps un taureau discutaient en montant vers Carmélita.

-Cache toi il arrive.

A travers le binocom il entendit les frictions d'un tissu et le soupir de soulagement de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentré sur sa tache première pirater le terminal pour avoir le code du coffre. Cela lui pris quelques minutes, la langue sur le côté les yeux plissés il était en pleine concentration quand il lâcha ses instruments.

-Le code est 7-7-9-5

-Merci Bentley file je vous rejoins.

Murray arriva au même moment en courant le visage grave.

-On est découvert !

Il se précipita vers la tortue qu'il saisit la soulevant avec son fauteuil et couru à travers le bâtiment pour aller jusqu'au van, ils entendaient les hommes de Ravière leurs hurlaient dessus et tirés mais heureusement Murray avait pris de l'avance il jeta Bentley à l'arrière du van fermant la porte il mit le contact et commença a partir quand un bruit sourd sur le toit le fit sourire, Carmélita entra par la fenêtre côté passager et vit Murray sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es comme Sly…

Les deux compagnons de la jeune femme rigolèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa les bras et se mit a râler après ce « foutu raton voleur » elle se retourna et tendit l'objet tant convoité alors que Murray appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Bentley saisit avec précaution une amulette appartenant à la reine Nefertiti, il la glissa dans la machine qu'il actionna. Le vortex s'ouvrit et une frénésie s'empara des trois voleurs, Sly était à porter de main enfin…La futur maman se caressa tendrement le ventre.

-On va rencontrer ton papa…et après maman va lui faire sa fête…


End file.
